<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naga Naruto by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648764">Naga Naruto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Hypnosis, Lamiae, Large Penis, M/M, Macro Cock, Oral Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Konohamaru goes and visits the mysterious nin that dwells in the forest. The legendary naga ninja and he finds just how powerful this ninja is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naga Naruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Naga Naruto</p><p> </p><p class="western">Konohamaru goes and visits the mysterious nin that dwells in the forest. The legendary naga ninja and he finds just how powerful this ninja is.</p><p> </p><p class="western">-x-</p><p> </p><p class="western">Konohamaru was a little scared, he had heard the rumors of a powerful ninja that lived in the forest of death. Some called him a monster, others called him a fierce ninja. Either way the rumors said that this ninja while young was a qualified teacher and training with him can make you strong.</p><p> </p><p class="western">So he snuck out and went to the forest of death. A chill ran up his spine, but he steadied his resolve and slipped inside. There were all kinds of large beasts but Konohamaru wasn’t gonna run away. He kept moving further and further than he heard something move. He drew a kunai and looked around. ‘Calm down, calm down I’ll be okay.’</p><p> </p><p class="western">Another sound had the boy turning into the piercing eyes of a giant snake. To say Konohamaru was pale was an understatement. The giant snake tongue came out, and the boy couldn’t stop his knees from shaking. ‘Oh crap!’ It’s massive jaws opened wide and Konohamaru ran. He dodged the snake the best he could, but it was huge and getting closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Before it could devour him it froze dead in it’s tracks. Konohamaru watched as the snake began to sweat in pure terror. “Well now what do we have here?” the tone was soft and warm and yet the snake seemed terrified. “Get lost.” The snake fled faster than he was chasing Konohamaru. “Well then who are you?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Konohamaru turned and saw a half man half snake, a naga! The snake part of him was orange in color, and he was very long. The human part was that of a young boy, blonde hair blue eyes, pupil slits, whisker scars, and beautiful tan skin. The boy’s eyes widened, not out of fear but pure lustful desire. His boyhood throbbed and began rubbing in his underwear. His body trembled and he tried to hide his bulge.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The blonde sniffed the air a bit and smirked as he smelled Konohamaru’s arousal. “Well boy, can you speak? Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“K-K-K,” he gulped as the naga slithered forward. “Konohamaru!” his voice cracked. The blonde’s tongue flicked out, and his manhood began to appear slipping from his sheath. Inch after glorious inch slipped out until it stood at a massive 14 inches in length.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Well Konohamaru,” the blonde said as he circled the brunette. “My name is Naruto, and you’re in my forest. Why?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I uh um…” his eyes were focused on the huge rod, the thing was huge probably the biggest in the whole village. “I came here to train.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Pretty dangerous place for just some training. All kinds of beasts in this forest that’d like to gobble you up.” his tone made Konohamaru shiver.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I…I…I’m not scared. I need to be stronger.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Cute, well I’m the master of this forest. If you want to train under me then you must be like the beast.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Huh?” he looked at the blonde in confusion.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“It means strip.” he says with a smirk. Konohamaru blushed.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Aww your shy that’s cute, but shyness has no place in this forest.” His eyes turned gold and he looked the boy in the eye. “Strip my pet.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Yes master.” Konohamaru began to strip off his clothes, revealing his cute young body.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto allowed his body to shift into a more human form, revealing that he and Konohamaru were physically the same age. “Now that’s a much better look for you.” He eyed Konohamaru’s 4 incher, and his hairless crotch. “Tell me, does this form arouse you? Or do you prefer my true form, pet?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Your human form is nice, but your true form is far more arousing.” He answered honestly and slapped a hand over his mouth as Naruto chuckled. He returned to his snake half form.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Such a naughty little perv.” the tip of his tail ran down the boy’s spine.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ohh.” Konohamaru whipped around only to back up into the blonde. The blonde’s skin was surprisingly warm, not slimy at all. Naruto’s hands come round and began teasing the boy’s chest.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“You were brave to come to me, pet. And your bravery shall be rewarded,” Naruto said while fondling Konohamaru’s nipples. “You shall, from this day forward, be my personal pet and apprentice.” the boy groaned.</p><p> </p><p class="western">His nips were teased and caressed, sending burst of pleasure hitting his brain and down to his cock. His penis was throbbing as it began to ooze pre. “But I don’t want to be ahh a pet.” his voice was shaky.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“No? Then I’ll just stop.” his hands left the boy’s chest and Konohamaru whined at the loss.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“No please touch me!” Naruto’s hands returned and pinched the boy’s nipples. “Ahhhh so goood!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I treat my pets well, are you sure you don’t want to be my pet?” his tail slithered between his legs caressing his balls and cock all at once.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Yes yes please make me your pet master!” The tip of Naruto’s tail flicked the head of Konohamaru’s penis. He lost it and came, shooting 5 spurts all over his chest and belly. Konohamaru panted and groaned his head reeling.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto’s tail coiled around him and lifted him up into the air. The blonde began to lick the boy’s feet, his tongue darted back and forth caressing the skin. Konohamaru giggled and moaned, his body experiencing such new pleasure and tore so many reactions from him. Then it happened the boy’s feet entered his mouth and the boy gasped.</p><p> </p><p class="western">‘He’s going to eat me!’ his feet were swallowed and his legs began to swallow his legs. Oh it was strange, his body being swallowed up by warmth and wetness. Now the blonde was at his crotch and ass. His tongue flicked between his cheeks while his nose nuzzled his balls. Konohamaru shuddered and moaned, he was scared and aroused at the same time.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Things carried on, and the swift tongue danced along his taint to his balls as he was consumed. Much to the boy’s humiliation as his cock was consumed he came again adding more cream to Naruto’s meal. The boy was swallowed more slowly, this time Naruto licking across the boy’s belly and sucking the treat his new pet so graciously offered. His belly and pecs were gone now and Naruto was enjoying licking the boy’s pits as he was consumed more.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Konohamaru got swallowed up, he thought he had been tricked and lied to by the monster male. However Naruto did not see him as food, so instead of being put in his stomach he was in a different chamber. The blonde had a special second stomach, one for storage. It was fused with chakra making things slightly bigger on the inside.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Konohamaru was surrounded by warmth, and the sound of Naruto’s heart beat was quite soothing. He curled up into a ball and began sucking his thumb.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto rubbed the bulge Konohamaru made. “Don’t be scared little one you wish to be my pet so you must make the pact. Look for a seal and spray your seed on it.” Konohamaru stopped sucking his thumb and looked for the seal and found it as a red spiral. Konohamaru tugged at his penis while his free hand played with his ass. His middle finger worked his hole as he tugged on his penis faster and faster.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Master!” he came hard spraying his seed all over the seal. The seal glowed and a similar seal appeared on Konohamaru’s belly.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“That’s my boy.” Naruto formed the seal and with a poof Konohamaru was summoned back outside. “And now you are mine forever, my pet.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Yes master.” the two kissed Konohamaru humping against the naga as the blonde’s own massive prick slid between his ass cheeks. The boy’s hole twitched and spasmed as the friction got him all hot. The boy’s chakra caused his opening to open up. Konohamaru was humping himself between the boy’s cock and his belly.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“You want my dick in you?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Kami yes please!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto chuckled and lifted Konohamaru with his tail. “I want you to beg for it first, my pet. Show me how much you want it.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Hah hah hah,” he panted like a dog. “Please master stuff your pet with your huge dick, he needs it badly. Your pet needs cock pounding into him with need.” he teased his nips as he spoke every word, he wiggled his hips letting his tiny dick twirl and bounce with possessed need.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Such a needy pet,” Naruto whispered in Konohamaru’s ear. “And such a cute little dick. I will make you stronger, faster, and even bigger,” he said while pushing into the brunette’s hole. “I will make you a perfect pet and a strong shinobi.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Th-Thank you master.” Naruto’s cock head was being poked by the blonde’s finger.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“So much room to grow. You’ll enjoy this training though, as we play you will learn.” he began to sink Konohamaru down on his massive prick.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“So big!” His hole opened up, the boy’s chakra rushing to his inner walls making them strong. His entrance opened up making his hole stretch around his fat dick in such an erotic way.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto was impressed as Konohamaru’s ass took him in up to 11 inches. “My my, I’ve chosen a proper pet. It won’t be long until your ass is swallowing my entire cock. And when that happens, I’ll let you feel it when I make it bigger.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Bigger?! Ohh!” the boy’s toes curled from the fullness and pleasure. He didn’t believe he could take more.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Oh yes, a ninja’s chakra can do wondrous things to the body. Like your cute little fuck hole here.” he rocked the 11 inches of his dick in and out of his tight ass. “Your chakra reacted to your desire to take me in, so that’s why you’ve come so far so quickly.” the friction made the boy cry in pleasure. “But I won’t break you so relax and let me fuck you.” he raised and lowered Konohamaru onto his shaft, but not pushing past the 11 inch range. His fat head kept hitting his prostate and the boy began to drool.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Although, I can’t wait for the day you take me in fully. When that day comes, I’m going to take my precious time breeding you.” he kissed the boy’s neck making him squirm in desire.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Yes please breed me, pump me with your warm baby batter!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Where did you hear that?” he asked licking the boy’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“From my uncle, it’s what he yells when he has his students fuck him.” he panted and moaned. “Master I’m gonna cum!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Well then spill your baby batter pet and I’ll reward you with mine.” Naruto continued thrusting in as deep as he could go without harming his pet. He even moved his flexible body to start sucking the brunette’s nipples while fucking him.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ahh ahh fuck me, ahh so good I’m ahh cumming!” his toes curled as he came. Naruto growls and spills his own cum, but unlike Konohamaru his seed came out as a torrent. His inner walls were soaked and the essence filled him more and more. Konohamaru’s belly grew fat from all the cum. The blonde grinned as the effects of his cum began to take effect. Konohamaru’s penis grew half an inch, and his body shifted and his baby fat burned away and was replaced with new muscle. These new muscles would come in handy later. His feet got a little bigger and his balls got bigger. His young bubble butt got fatter, more plump but held a firm tone to it. His body gained a youthful glow about it.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Naruto’s tail came up and pet Konohamaru. “Who’s my good pet?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I am!” the boy grinned happily.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Yes you are,” Naruto said as he licked Konohamaru’s face with a sense of ownership. “You’re my perfect little pet.” he nuzzled his neck and the boy giggled. The two cuddled as the boy digested the blonde’s cum. It filled him with energy and increased his available chakra.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The hours passed with cute bliss. Things changed when the boy wiggled in the blonde’s lap. “Master I need to pee.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I see,” the blonde lifted him up but still kept his penis still inside him. He raised Kono’s leg and helped aim his penis at a tree. “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“But,” the boy blushed.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“What’s wrong let it out.” the boy shivered and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pissed himself, his golden stream pelting the tree.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Hah hah hah mmmhhhmmm!” he groaned at this position, much to his embarrassment this was oddly erotic. Finally the last of his stream died down and Naruto shook his penis. “Master I want to stay on your cock for as long as possible, but what if I you know…”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Oh no need to worry about that my cum has altered your body, your body will draw on everything you have to give you energy. Congratulations pet your ass is now made solely for taking cock. You may have to pee more, but a small price to pay. Now not only will you need less sleep but your training efforts will double.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Also, there will be times when I will keep you inside of me. But for now, enjoy this little treat.” he snapped his fingers and chakra chains latched onto Konohamaru’s hands and feet and pull them back behind the blonde, hog tying him and keeping him fully impaled on the blonde’s cock. Naruto carried Konohamaru’s like this, his movements making the head of his penis rub his prostate, over and over and over.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Konohamaru’s cum spilled out like a fountain, and the boy remained in a constant high of pleasure. If Konohamaru was straight after 7 hours of this he’d never be able to satisfy himself with a woman, ever. “How do you feel, my pet?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Owned, Used and Amazing!” he was drooling, his eyes glazed over with lust. Naruto chuckled.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“You are beautiful pet, know this feeling and never forget it. This is just one of the ways we shall be one together.” Naruto licked Konohamaru’s neck and face repeatedly. “I love your taste, my pet. I can’t wait until you’re safe in my stomach once more. Even if it’s merely a storage place, it allows me to taste you fully.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Ahh I’d like that master but when?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Soon pet soon I want this whole forest to know your scent, to know you are mine so they are aware what will happen to them if they dare to harm you.” Naruto slithered them all through the forest of death.</p><p> </p><p class="western">End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>